Piano Man
by genies
Summary: Scorpius goes to a Muggle bar and discovers someone familiar.


**Written for the One Hit Wonder challenge at Caesar's Palace (prompt: "Sing us a song, you're the piano man").**

 **Written for the Life is Just One Huge Song challenge at Caesar's Palace (prompt: prejudice/inequality, rock. Used the song "Piano Man" by Billy Joel). I tried to squeeze in some hinting at prejudice at the end, but it's just a tiny bit!**

 **Written for September Event at Hogwarts (prompts:** **(dialogue) "Remember to blow out the candles next time you sneak out.", (word) confession).**

 **Written for Challenges by the Dozen at Caesar's Palace (prompt: write about a minor character).**

 **For Rose (next gen)**

 **WC: 793**

* * *

Scorpius is wandering the streets, stumbling over his own feet in the dark. He's unsure of himself and a little lonely, so when he hears a jangly piano and a distant voice from the bar to his left, he goes in without a second thought.

The noise immediately attacks him as he opens the door. Through the dim light, Scorpius can see a man at a piano in the corner a bit past the bar. He croons into a microphone, the light above him shining on his face slick with sweat.

Scorpius hesitates for a second, then goes in.

Most people are drinking in pairs or larger groups, at least the people that Scorpius can see in the light. Maybe the singles are lingering in the shadows, just like Scorpius is about to. Taking a deep breath, he slides onto a barstool at the edge. "Um, ginger ale," he says when the bartender asks him what he'd like. The bartender raises his hand to his ear and asks again. "UM, GINGER ALE," Scorpius repeats more forcefully.

He winces. He's not sure what he's here for.

Really, he just heard the music and let his feet guide him.

The bartender gives him a look that Scorpius discerns as "pity," so Scorpius just turns away and looks towards the piano.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man." The singer awkwardly presses his face into the mic.

Some of the guys further down the bar bristle. Now, Scorpius doesn't know much about Muggle music, but he is fairly sure that doesn't mean something good. As the song continues, Scorpius realizes that this song is about a guy singing in a bar. And is being sung by a guy singing in a bar.

The song also happens to be about how great the singer is.

So, Scorpius laughs.

When the song ends, he saunters up to the piano, pulling a wallet from his pants pocket with intentions to leave a tip.

He taps the closed piano with the tip of his finger and nods at the poor pianist. Scorpius is just about to drop the bill into the jar when he stops.

Something about the man before him looks familiar… oddly familiar. Something about the posture is giving clues away, too…

"Do I know you?" Scorpius asks, feeling more curious than embarrassed.

"Um, no."

"You're Albus, aren't you?"

"Keep your voice down!" Albus hisses, narrowing his eyes.

"So this is where you've been going on Saturday nights!" Scorpius says, not lowering his voice in the slightest. "I was wondering what kind of 'work' could be keeping you away from home. On a Saturday."

"This isn't the time," Albus says. He starts to play some more chords and launches into his next number.

Scorpius blinks rapidly, making a big show of being outraged. His drink still in hand, he turns right back around and goes back to his stool sulk.

After Albus finishes his half an hour show, Scorpius is waiting for him out back. He is leaning against the brick wall with his leg propped up against it, his arms folded in impatience.

"So," he says after the door swings shut behind Albus.

Albus takes a deep breath. "Well," he says, "confession time. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to have a secret. I didn't want you to come see me here or anything."

"Why not?" Scorpius splutters.

"It'd be weird…"

"Albus," Scorpius says, standing upright again, "this bar is literally a block and a half from our apartment. And your glamour was absolute shit quality. It wouldn't have taken me long."

"That's not important. The point is...did you think I was cheating on you?"

"No!" Scorpius says, looking slightly offended. Then, his face slackens. "Not really, but I hadn't put that option out of mind. And that's not the point. Couldn't you have trusted me to respect you if you didn't' want me to come? We tell each other everything." It's clear from Scorpius's expression that he's a little hurt.

"Yeah… I don't really know what I was thinking. I just...it was my little secret...where I could detach from Albus Potter and just be some guy at a bar piano." Albus says. He offers a little smile. "And why were you out?"

"You think it's easy being seen at Wizarding bars when you look like Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater?"

Albus sighs. "You'd think people would forget. This isn't a big deal is it?"

Scorpius smiles in return. "I guess not. Remember to turn off the lights the next time you sneak out. You're so obvious." He holds out his arm and they walk back to their apartment, Scorpius rattling off different songs that he wants to hear Albus play.


End file.
